


runi

by MageOfCole



Series: Cole Does Codywan Week 2020 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, Childhood, Childhood Sweethearts, Codywan Week 2020, Curses, Fairy Tale Curses, Female CT-21-0408 | Echo, Female Wooley (Star Wars), Good Parent Jango Fett, M/M, Miscommunication, Pre-Relationship, Soulmates, Trans Jango Fett, Trans Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfCole/pseuds/MageOfCole
Summary: (soul)The first time Crown Prince Kote Mereel meets his soulmate, he’s ten years old; his soulmate's a few years older than him, with red-gold hair tied back in a ponytail, a short braid falling down to his chin to frame a milk-pale face sprayed with copper freckles. His name is Obi-Wan Kenobi.Day 6 - Fantasy
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Jango Fett, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Cole Does Codywan Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855669
Comments: 40
Kudos: 397





	runi

The first time Crown Prince Kote Mereel meets his soulmate, he’s ten years old, standing near the foot of his father’s throne as the man greets his Court Warlock. He's holding baby Boba in his arms, ever the dutiful first son, with 8 year old Rex at his side, five year old Fie-Vel and Eyayah milling behind him, and with three year old Tup and Wooley clinging to his trousers as they watch their King and Father exchange polite greetings with Jinn, when a flash of golden-red catches his eyes.

Standing just behind the long-haired Warlock, is a boy. He's probably a few years older than Cody, with red-gold hair tied back in a ponytail, a short braid falling down to his chin to frame a milk-pale face sprayed with copper freckles. The tips of pointed ears are visible from where the boy - an _elf_ \- stays, head politely dipped and completely still, his hands folded into the wide sleeves of his tunics. Very distinctive tunics - the tunics that mark him as a Warlock.

Cody blinks, confused, because as far as he had been aware of, Master Jinn had sworn an oath to never take another apprentice after his previous one, and young man that Cody only has the barest memory of - cold eyes and a cruelly charming smile - had fallen to the use of Dark Magicks and had returned to the kingdom of his ancestors.

“-if you had told me you were coming back with _eyn hibir_ , I would have had the room prepared for your apprentice.” His Buir is saying, and Cody forces himself to pay attention once more, dragging his gaze back to his King and away from the red haired elf - _what a pretty colour of hair_ , the Crown Prince couldn’t help but think, _and very rare_.

Master Jinn chuckles, carefully pulling the boy out from behind him and placing his hands on his shoulders as he presents him to the Royal Family, “ _Mand’alor_ , I’d be honoured to introduce you to my apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

Apprentice Kenobi bows politely, one fist going to his heart and his head dips even further, and Cody finds himself staring at the elf once more, drawn in by his pale skin and fiery hair, curious despite himself. “It’s an honour, Your Grace.” His voice is light and musical, a trait of those with fae-blood like the elves, and it makes Cody wonder what race of elf the young Warlock is; the hair says _fire_ , but one could never tell just from appearance anymore, as those of mixed-blood were common.

His Father chuckles, shifting into a lounge on his throne, propping his chin on his fist, “At ease, _Hibir_ Kenobi. Let me get a look at you.” He says, and the slight elf-child straightens, blue-grey-green eyes the colour of an ocean storm rise to meet the _Mand’alor_ ’s amber eyes fearlessly. He must have heard what the Royal Mandalorian Family is, it wasn’t a secret that their bloodline had been cursed in the time of Cody’s great-great grandfather to carry a bloodthirsty beast form in their souls, and yet this little elf wasn’t afraid. He’s a lamb standing in front of a pack of wolves, and yet he doesn’t hide. And Cody is impressed, it wasn’t everyday someone managed to look into a Mereel’s eyes and _not_ cower at the beast behind them. They say the eyes are a window to the soul, after all, and a Mereel’s eyes couldn’t hide the wolf in their soul like their bodies can.

His father’s grin widens, sharp fangs revealed, and it pulls at the scars embedded in his dark skin, and all the Apprentice does is blink respectfully right back.

He’s _Mandokarla_ , alright.

“ _Olarom_ , _Hibir_ Obi-Wan Kenobi.” His Buir greets, and Cody can tell without looking that the King sees the same thing he does. “I am _Mand’alor_ Jango Mereel. _Ni kyr'tayl gai_ ; welcome to _Manda’yaim_.”

“ _Vor entye_ , _Mand’alor_.” Apprentice Kenobi bows again, and when he straightens, the _Mand’alor_ pulls the boy’s attention towards his children.

“These are my children and Heirs -”

Storm-coloured eyes meet Cody’s golden, and the world falls away, replaced by the sound of two pounding hearts, and Cody’s breath catches in shock. They’re no longer in the Throne room, but instead surrounded by pulsing white light, and the Prince’s soul _sings_. Kenobi stares back at him, eyes wide and pupils dilated - Cody can hear the sound of a wind storm around him, he can smell ozone in the air, and he can feel the throbbing of another heart deep in his chest. He wants to move, to walk over to his other half and reach out to touch, but little hands on his legs hold him back, and a weight in his arms grounds him.

 **_Mine_**.

And then Kenobi blinks, and the spell is broken, leaving Cody feeling like he had run a marathon during training and like he could vibrate out of his skin. Ocean-eyes slide away from him like nothing happened, and Cody has to act accordingly, because he may only be ten, but he was raised as a Crown Prince, and he knows that he needs to keep control of himself; the Warlock Apprentice had dismissed their bond, and Cody needs to respect that.

Not everyone wanted a soulmate after all, and not everywhere saw the _ka’runi_ like the _Mando’ade_ do. A soulbond is sacred, but both partners should always be respected, always be willing. Besides, they’re still only children; most don’t find their _ka’runi_ until adulthood, so it shouldn’t be surprising that Cody’s other half wouldn’t want to acknowledge their soulbond yet.

Still, it hurts to have his soulmate ignore him, and Cody finds himself drifting listlessly for the rest of the day. He _knows_ that he’s worrying his siblings, he _knows_ that his father has noticed, but all he can think of is his soulmate’s back turned to him as he leaves the room to follow his Master and the way his eyes hadn’t returned to Cody’s at all after the first time.

“Kote.”

Cody blinks, torn away from his thoughts at his father’s commanding voice, and he looks up from his food to find his Buir staring at him from the head of the dining table, and Rex stares at him with open worry from across his food. He swallows the roast duck he had forgotten he had been eating, “Yes, Buir?”

“ _Me'bana_ , Kot’ika?”

Cody blinks again, feeling a little foggy and mind still clinging to the fogginess of deep thought, then turns his eyes back to his dinner, “ _Naas_.”

“Cody?” Rex probes - his younger brother is too sharp for his own good - and Cody absently notes with a faint thrum of worry that his brother hadn’t even touched his food yet, and that his other siblings are taking notice, their own eating slowing, and even baby Boba, only a year old, pauses to look at what had caught his older siblings’ attention.

Wooley’s dark eyes are wide and pleading as she stares at him, lips trembling, and next to her Tup is completely silent. Even Fie-Vel and Eyayah have stopped bickering. “Co’vod?” His sister asks, voice wobbly in the way that Cody has never been able to deny before.

“It’s nothing.” He says again, but he knows it’s fruitless - his family tended to worry, and it’s inevitable that they would; the wolves in their souls meant that any drastic change of behaviour could be dangerous. Cody’s at the age where his first Shift is nearing, and they’d have to keep an eye out for symptoms to avoid the worst of the painful shift from boy to beast. Being ill prepared could mean that a child could tear themselves apart, like their father’s sister had done on her first Shift.

Faced with the worried stares of his family, Cody lets his shoulders droop faintly, and he lets out an explosive sigh, dropping his fork to his plate in defeat. When he looks up, he meets his father’s gaze, “ _Ner_ _ka’runi_.” His Buir straightens, excitement crossing his face only briefly, before he sees the quiet defeat and longing in his oldest’s face, and his brows furrow in worry. “He didn’t acknowledge the bond.” Cody admits, dropping his eyes to his plate, before he forces a small, crooked smile onto his face that feels as pathetic as it looks, “It’s fine.”

It’s not fine.

**Author's Note:**

> eyn hibir - ((made up)) a student  
> hibir - student/apprentice  
> Mandokarla - the right stuff  
> Olarom - welcome (greeting)  
> Ni kyr'tayl gai - I know your name ((I think?))  
> Vor entye - thank you  
> ka’runi - ((made up, from ka'rta "heart" and runi "soul")) soulmate  
> Me'bana - What's happening? What happened?  
> Naas - it's nothing


End file.
